A játék neve: Vigyázz mit kívánsz
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Ősrégi story új környezetben. :
1. Chapter 1

Sziasztok!

Ahogyan ígértem, már itt is vagyok a következő történetemmel.

A story kicsit elcsépelt, tudom, de mint mindig, most is nagyon szerettem a szituációkkal játszadozni. Remélem olvasni is jó lesz.

Azt gondolom mondanom sem kell, hogy a szereplők többsége a TLW sorozatból valók és nem én találtam ki őket.

Köszönet megint Gallynek, hogy átnézte és előzetesen értékelte, valamint Cecille-nek, hogy sürgetésével inspirált és természetesen az egész RTL-es rajongófórumnak, akik támogattak. :))))))))))))))))

Jó szórakozást !

**

* * *

**

**A játék neve: Vigyázz mit kívánsz…**

**1. fejezet**

A sziklafallal övezett csendes patak nyugalmasan folydogált medrében. Az ég tiszta volt és kék, a szellő lágyan mozgatta a meleg levegőt, egyszóval paradicsomi hangulat uralkodott Charlotte körül, miközben a napi szennyessel küzdött.

Csak a nyugodt környezet és a kemény fizikai munka volt az út, hogy ne foglalkozzon állandóan a gondjaival. Azon kívül, hogy itt ragadt, ezen a veszélyes és borzalmas helyen, még az érzelmeivel sem tudott tisztába jönni. Igen, az érzelmeivel, amelyeket nem más iránt táplált, mint az ifjú Redgrave iránt. A lány egyszerre volt csalódott, Richard távolságtartásáért és dühös, a javarészt ebből fakadó nézeteltéréseik miatt.

Charlotte gondolatait a titokzatos Mis Krux nyomdafestéket nem tűrő átkozódásai szakították félbe. Marguerite villámgyorsan ért fiatal barátnője mellé, és egy teátrális mozdulattal mellé huppant a fűbe. A szemei villámot szórtak és erősen zihált.

-Jól sejtem, hogy Lord Roxton miatt vagy ilyen zaklatott ma ?

-Ugyan, miből gondolod? Csak nem abból, hogy az a makacs, önfejű, elviselhetetlen ember nem képes túljutni a férfias egóján és ezért úgy kezel, mintha egy csecsemő volnék? Gondoltad volna, hogy olyat mond NEKEM, hogy legyek óvatosabb és kioktasson, mennyi munícióval léphetek ki a faházból? Pont ENGEM? Én vagyok itt a legjobb túlélő és..és… egyszerűen elegem van belőle!- Tirádázta Marguerite.

A következő pár perc ilyen feldúlt monológgal telt el, s Charlotte megtette az egyetlen dolgot, ami tőle kitelt: hallgatott.

- Komolyan kérdem- vettette az ég felé a fejét az örökösnő- miért nem lehet normális, nyugodt, kiszámítható…

- Kevésbé önfejű, vakmerő, lobbanékony…-folytatta a lány teljes szívéből, de egyértelműen másra gondolva. Szó nélkül tudta mindegyikük, hogy mit gondol a másik.

-Az egész família- fejezték be egy nagy sóhajjal egyszerre, miközben egymás szemébe néztek.

Egyszerre csak egy villanás, és minden elfehéredett körülöttük, csak egy vékony hangot hallottak:

-Ahogy parancsolják…

* * *

A véleményeknek nagyon örülnék... Nos:)))))))))))))


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

-Hm, hm.- valaki hangosan, ám diszkréten köszörülte a torkát.- Levele érkezett.

Charlotte felnézett és egy komornyik állt előtte, egy tálcát nyújtott neki, rajta egy levéllel, és olyan kérdő arckifejezéssel, ami egy tisztességes brit komornyiktól elvárható. A szoba, ahol ült, kétség kívül, egy napos reggeliző volt, hatalmas megterített asztallal, ahol csak ő fogalt helyet, de még két másik teríték is várakozott. Csonthéjszínű, szolid ruha volt rajta, ízléses és elegáns és a haja is fel volt tűzve. Összességében pompás körülmények között volt, de valami zavarta.

-Hm, Elnézést, ez önnek jött -mondta a komornyik.

-Igen? – kapott észbe, majd hirtelen elsápadt. A levélen a következő állt: Charlotte Redgrave részére- Hogyan?

-Jól érzi magát?- hajolt közelebb a komornyik.

Charlotte halálosan fehér arccal és remegő kézzel vette át a levelet.

-Köszönöm, minden rendben.- A hangja kicsit feljebb csúszhatott, mint a megszokott. Nem is csoda, hiszen teljes egészében üvöltött egy belső hang a fejében: REDGRAVE? REDGRAVENEK SZÓL a levél!

A lány agyán ezernyi kérdés futott végig pillanatok alatt, és nem igazán találta a megfelelő válaszokat. Nem sok idő telt el amíg az ajtó kinyílt és nem más lépett be rajta, mint maga Richard.

- Jó reggelt Lord Redgrave!

- Jó reggelt Cartwright! Kávét legyen szíves.

- Azonnal uram.- és Cartwright hangtalanul kiment, némán becsukva az ajtót maga mögött.

Charlotte azt hitte elájul. Egy szobában egyedül, Richard-dal, akinek a nevét viseli,… ez egyszerre töltötte el félelemmel és izgalommal. A férfi ekkor ránézett , elmosolyodott és felé indult. A lány szíve nagyot dobbant, akkorát, hogy nem hitte ennél lehetséges nagyobb is. De erre hamar rácáfolt, amikor mellé érve Lord Redgrave az arcához lehajolt… és homlokon csókolta.

- Jó reggelt húgocskám!- köszöntötte egy mosollyal és leült mellé. – Hogy vagy ma reggel?

Charlotte arca egyik pillanatból a másikra váltott hulla fehérből vérvörösbe, majd megint a sápadtság uralkodott el rajta. Azt még meg tudta volna érteni, ha Richard felesége, de hogy a húga? Ez biológiai lehetetlenség! Mikor gondolataiból felpillantott, a férfi aggódó szempárjával találta szembe magát.

-Minden rendben? Olyan sápadt vagy! Talán valami rossz hírt kaptál?- mutatott a késével a lány kezében lévő levélre.

-Hogyan? Oh. nem, nem, hiszen még fel sem bontottam.- szabadkozott a lány.

-És, nem áll szándékodban?- kérdezte viccesen

-De, persze, persze- és remegő kézzel felbontotta a levelet.

-Nos? Mi áll benne?

-Miss. Daisy Bailey írt. Sajnálja, de nem tud eljönni a ma esti bálra, mert családi okokból sürgősen el kellett utaznia, de üdvözletét küldi az egész családnak, főleg…

-Nekem.- fejezte be a férfi, és a friss omlettre nézett a tányérján.- Nem tudod mekkora megkönnyebbülés ez nekem. – fogta meg a kést és villát és neki kezdett az étkezésnek.- John és én már hónapok óta nem tudjuk lerázni, őt, meg az átkozott nővérét. De nem tehetünk semmit.

-John?- húzta fel a szemöldökét Charlotte.

-Hm- bólogatott és lenyelte a falatot mielőtt válaszolt volna. – Ki más. Apropó még nem láttad, azt mondta, ma elvisz a varrónőhöz a báli ruháért.

-Báli ruha?

-Biztos, hogy jól vagy? A ma esti bál. Az első bálod. Két hete erre készül egész London. Amint hazajöttél az intézetből, John belekezdett a szervezésébe. Olyan vagy mintha, nem is emlékeznél rá. Kezdek aggódni- Ráncolta össze a homlokát Richard. Beszéde közben letette az evőeszközöket és „húga" felé fordult. Most egyik kezével a kezét fogta, másik tenyerével pedig az arcáért nyúlt. Charlotte szíve ezen a reggelen már másodszor akart kiugrani a helyéről, miközben a fiú a szemébe nézett és azt suttogta.- Bármi baj van, nekem elmondhatod…

A szeméből őszinteség és tisztaság áramlott egyenesen Charlotte szívének egyik elzárt kis zugába, amiről eddig nem is tudta, hogy létezett. Megbabonázó tekintetének tartása közben éppen válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor, megint torokköszörülést hallottak és az ajtóban nem más állt, mint Lord John Roxton. Furcsa látvány volt így puska és pisztolytáska nélkül, tisztességes öltönyben és nyakkendőben, de a vékony kis bajusz volt a legfurcsább Charlotte számára. Ez lenne hát a T-Rexek rémálma, a világhíres vadász, Lord Roxton?

A pár az újabb férfi megjelenésével villámgyorsan visszaült eredeti testtartásukba. Richard folytatta az omlett elleni támadását, míg Charlotte egy pirítósért nyúlt. Roxton is elfoglalta a helyét egy „jó reggelt" kíséretében, és a vele együtt besurranó komornyik mindkét férfinak kávét töltött.

- Kissé sápadt vagy ma reggel kedvesem- törte meg a csendet a lord Charlotte-ra nézve.- Minden rendben?

- Igen, természetesen- válaszolt a lány automatikusan. Nem csoda, mióta belekerült ebbe a kilátástalan szituációba, mindenki csak ezt kérdezte tőle. Ha csak a felét élték át volna annak amivel neki kellett most szembenéznie, biztosan ők is sápadtak lettek volna. Ebben Charlotte tökéletesen biztos volt.

- Biztosan a bál miatti izgalom- szólt közbe Richard.

- Igen, biztosan.- morogta a lord és nekilátott a zabkásának. A látvány, ami éppen az előbb fogadta a reggelizőben, nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb kelléke volt a jókedvének. Mióta az unokahúga visszajött az intézetből, tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje, de most végképp be kellett látnia, hogy cselekednie kell.

- A reggeli után szeretném, ha szakítanátok rám egy kis időt. Valami fontosat kell megbeszélnem veletek a dolgozószobában.

- Valami fontos?- kérdezte a fiú

- Igen, az, különben nem lennék ilyen körülményes, hiszen ismertek.

Richard Charlotte-ra nézett, aki tanácstalan tekintettel nézett rá, és minekutána tudta, hogy kénytelen lesz várni, folytatták a reggelit csendben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akkor nézzük, hogy mi van Marguerite-tel...

* * *

**

3. fejezet

Marguerite kopogásra ébredt. Hangos kopogásra. De nem volt hajlandó kinyitni a szemét, hiszen az ágy amiben aludt, hatalmas volt és kényelmes. Olyan luxus, amiben már régóta nem volt része. Régóta nem volt része, mert a Fennsíkon korlátozott számban fordulnak elő hatalmas baldahínos ágyak, pehelypaplannal és damasztágyneművel, valamint a selyemhálóingei is viseltesek, nem úgy mint ez, ami most rajta van… Hoppá. Ez nem a Fennsík. Hol vagyok most?

Miss. Krux szemei kipattantak és hirtelen felült az ágyba. Egy gyönyörű szobában volt, pont az ízlése szerint berendezve, barackszínű stílbútorokkal, napos hangulatot árasztva. Ekkorra a kopogás még hangosabbá, szinte dörömböléssé vált. Kinek lehet ilyen érős ökle. Idegesen felkelt , és feltépte az ajtót.

Bár nem voltak még halvány számításai sem arra nézve, ki zaklathatja, a látvány, ami a küszöbön fogadta úgy meghökkentette, hogy egy lépést vissza kellett lépnie.

Nem más, mint Veronica Layton állt előtte, gyönyörű kék városi ruhában, pont olyanban, amilyenről Charlotte mesélt neki. Charlotte! A patak! Valami villanás! De hogy kerülök én ide? Gondolta. Mire kettőt pislantott, Veronica már a szobában volt.

-Jó reggelt, Marguerite, akarom mondani, jó napot! Komolyan mondom, te lehetetlen vagy, már a Fennsíkon is átaludtad volna a fél napot, ha nem ébresztelek fel.

-Ne igen ebben biztos vagyok- dörzsölte meg a szemeit Marguerite

-Öltözz fel, és siessünk! A varrónő vár! El fogunk késni. – Veronica a gardrób felé ment és kikapott egy ruhát.- Vedd fel.

Marguerite, ránézett a ruhára és elborzadt. Nincs az az erő, hogy ő az felvegye, nem csoda, Veronicának sosem volt túl jó ízlése öltözködés terén.

-Varrónő?- kérdezte, miközben ő is átvizsgálta a szekrényt.

-Marguerite, úgy teszel, mintha nem emlékeznél semmire. Igen, az esküvői ruhám. Holnap után férjhez megyek. Hónapok óta tervezgeted az esküvőmet és most nekem kell, hogy magammal ráncigáljalak? Mi történt veled, ha a Fennsíkon lennénk, azt hinném, hogy fejbe vert egy trog.

Marguerite szemében megcsillant a nagy terv. Lassan megfordult és a lány szemébe nézett.

-Valami hasonló. Tegnap este elestem és bevertem a fejem.

-Oh, ne, mutasd, hol?- indult meg felé, de Marguerite hamar kitért.

-Nem fontos. Szóval bevertem a fejem és bizonyos dolgok nem ugranak be. Úgy értem emlékszem a Fennsíkra és tudom, hogy ki vagy, de a többi dolog homályban van.

-Keresnünk kell egy orvost!

-Nem!- kiáltott fel.- Akarom mondani, szerintem tökéletesen elég lenne, ha mindent elmesélnél. Csak ülj le és mesélt jó? Addig én felöltözöm.- és az egyik karosszékbe ültette.

A lány egy ideig csak meghökkenten nézett.

- Hallgatlak-szólt Marguerite, miközben a szekrénye előtt állt.

- Nos, Nem tudok csak annyit mondani, amennyit én ismerek belőled. A Fennsíkon találkoztunk. Úgy 2 éve. Marguerite ez olyan nevetséges. Nem tudom neked elmondani az összes közös emlékünket, ez … ez…

- Kérlek Veronica, a kedvemért- nézett rá reménykedve Marguerite. Veronica nagyot sóhajtott, majd folytatta.

- Szóval egy expedícióval jöttél a fennsíkra, ahol találkoztunk. Azt tudod, hogy ott nevelkedtem 11 évig egyedül a dzsungelben?

Marguerite bólintott.

-A zangákra emlékszel?

-Igen.

-Tehát hol is tartottam? Ja az expedíció. Két professzor, Challenger és Summerlee volt veled és… és Ned Malone.

-Újságíró. International Herald Tribune.

-Pontosan.

-Még valaki?

Másról nem tudok.

Marguerite szemei fennakadtak. Se Roxton, se Richard, se Charlotte. Mibe keveredtem.

-Folytasd kérlek.

-A faházba fogadtalak benneteket és mindenki belekezdett a céljába. Te ékköveket gyűjtöttél, a professzorok adatokat, növényeket, Ned pedig… élményeket. Aztán egy borzalmas éjszaka, a majomemberek ránk támadtak. Elrabolták Assait, és én a csata közben bevertem a fejem és eszméletemet vesztettem. Mikor magamhoz tértem, nem volt ott senki, csak a két professzor holtteste.

-Meghaltak?- szorult össze a torka MArguerite -nek.

-Igen. Te és Ned azonban kiszabadítottátok Assai-t ezért Jacoba megmutatta az utat hazafelé.

-Akkor nem adtalak el?

-Tessék?

-Semmi, semmi. Nem szóltam. Te önként velünk jöttél?

-Nos, inkább a sors döntött mint én magam. Amikor elkísértelek titeket, beomlott a barlang. Ned rám vetette magát és a testével védett. Feláldozta az életét miattam.

Veronica szemében a visszatartott könnyek kiléptek medrükből. Az ekkorra már majdnem kész Marguerite gyorsan átölelte, és csitítgatta.

-Nyugalom, már elmúlt. Sssss.

-Én szerettem őt…- szipogta- És még mindig szeretem.

-Akkor miért akarsz férjhez menni?

-Veronica kihúzta magát és megtörölte a könnyeit.

- Hank Gilmore rendes ember. Tisztességes , becsületes és elfogadott úgy ahogyan vagyok. Tisztelem őt és tudom, hogy szeret. Mellette biztos jövőm lesz, ebben az ismeretlen világban.

Marguerite a lány szemébe nézett és nem azt a Veronicát látta akit ő ismert. Ez nem az a bátor nő volt, aki egymaga elbánt egy t-rex-szel, vagy akivel folyamatosan csipkelődhetett. Egy megtört, elveszett, csüggedt tekintetű lány volt és Marguerite biztos volt benne, hogy ezt a helyzetet mindenképpen meg kell oldania.

* * *

Nos? Tetsik? Nem tetszik? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kis késé tudom, de talán nem késő folytatnom. :)))**

**

* * *

**

4. fejezet

Lord John Roxton dolgozószobája hatalmas volt. A magas franciaablakok előtt álló íróasztalánál ült, és várt, hogy mind Richard, mind Charlotte helyet foglaljanak vele szemben.

-Elég fontos dolgot kell ma megbeszélnek veletek- kezdte a Lord.- De mielőtt belekezdenék, tudnotok kell, hogy ti vagytok és lesztek nekem az egyetlen családom. Mindannyian hirtelen vesztettük el a szüleinket, és William velem ellentétben nem élte túl a háborút. A Lord és Lady Redgrave, aki a nagynéném volt, halála után én lettem törvényes gyámotok, és mindig úgy szerettelek titeket, mintha a saját testvéreim néha mintha a gyerekeim lettetek volna.

-Ezt tudjuk John. 10 év sok idő, és te mindig gondoskodtál rólunk. Mi egy család vagyunk.- mondta Richard

Charlotte még mindig mozdulatlanul ült és csak egy bólintást engedett meg magának, amint a kérdéseire lassan megtalálta a válaszokat. Szóval Richard szülei meghaltak. De mi van vele, ő hogyan lehet mégis a testvére?

- Örülök, hogy ebben egyetértünk. Mi mindig egy család maradunk. Ez a legfontosabb, főleg amiatt, amit most mondani akarok. – Roxton nagy levegőt vett és folytatta. – Egy évtizede, amikor a szüleitek meghaltak, egy nagy titokkal hagytak itt engem. Ezt most úgy érzem, kötelességem megosztani veletek. Az egész történet azzal kezdődött, hogy Lord Redgrave-től egy régi barátja segítséget kért. A férfi csődbe jutott és családját úgy akarta megmenteni, hogy Amerikába utazik velük egy jobb élet reményében. Bár a Lord ellenezte a veszélyes utat és a maradásra kérte, a férfit nem tudta meggyőzni és elutazott a nejével. Lord Redgrave-t csupán arrra kérte, hogy amíg nem telepednek le, viselje gondját újszülött gyermekének. Ő eleget tett a kérésnek, és nagy szeretettel gondozták a kicsit. De a nap, amikor a szülők érte jöhettek volna sohasem érkezett el, mert a hajó, ami Amerikába tartott elsüllyedt és se a férfi, se az asszony nem élte túl. Ezért a szüleid Richard magukhoz vették és sajátjukként nevelték fel a kislányt, akit Charlotte-nak hívtak.

Az utolsó mondatnál Roxton Charlotte-ra nézett, akinek hirtelen állt össze az egész történet. Ami azonban a legváratlanabbul érte, az nem volt más, mint a szülei halála. Az egész napos stressz egyszerre kitört belőle és zokogni kezdett.

A két férfi egy pillanatig tanácstalanul állt a helyzet előtt. Nem igen volt részük síró nőt vigasztalni. Aztán Richard letérdelt elé, átölelte és csitítgatta.

- Charlotte, mi ugyanúgy szeretünk. Jaj ne sírj, nyugodj meg. SSSSS.

A lány átkarolta a nyakát és a vállába temetett arccal sírt tovább.

- Nyugalom, felkísérlek a szobádba és egy jó csésze tea majd segít. Alszol egy nagyot aztán elmegyünk a ruhádért rendben van, na gyere.- A fiú felállt és felsegítette a lányt. Roxton nem igazán tudott mit tenni, ezért csengetett. Cartwright szinte azonnal megjelent.

- Kérem kísérje Miss. Redgrave-t a szobájába és vigyen neki egy csésze teát.

- Majd én felkísérem- mondta Richard.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a körülményekre való tekintettel jó …

- Richard…- szipogta a lány és még jobban hozzábújt.

- Rendben- egyezett bele- akkor 5 perc múlva várlak. Beszédem van veled.

A fiú bólintott és Charlotte-tal együtt elhagyták a szobát. Lord Roxton gondterhelt arckifejezéssel fordult az ablak felé, mintha a napsütés megoldást tudott volna adni minden problémájára.

Richard nem 5, hanem 10 perc múlva érkezett vissza. Meglepő módon, őt nem sokkolta a hír, inkább mintha megkönnyebbült volna. Nagy sóhajjal ült le az eredeti helyére.

-5 percet mondtam.- mondta a Lord, még mindig kifelé bámulva

-Mit számít ez? A bátyja vagyok.

-Nem, nem vagy.- fordult felé- éppen ezért kell, hogy megkérjelek, hogy jövőben légy vele távolságtartóbb. Nem akarok pletykákat. Mit gondolsz, miért taníttattam bentlakásos iskolában ennyi éven át?

-Miért, senki nem tudja, honnan derülne ki?

-Onnan, hogy Charlotte jövendőbeli férjének joga van tudnia a múltjáról.

-A férjének? John, mit akarsz ezzel mondani.

Roxton leült Richard mellé, majd felnézett rá.

-A segítségedre van szükségem. Te állsz legközelebb Charlotte-hoz, ezért neked kellene elmondanod neki a hírt. Félek, tőlem már eleget kapott ma.

-John, bökd ki végre!

-Charlotte kezét megkérte Lord Blackwater.

-Blacky? Hiszen ő a te iskolatársad volt! Már nem is haragudj, de a korkülönbség jelentős. Hogy fogadta a visszautasítást?

-Ismered őt, neki nem lehet ellentmondani.- Richard tekintete megfagyott unokatestvére arcán. – Nagyon sok közös befektetésünk van, és mondanom sem kell, hogy Blacky nagyon befolyásos ember, főleg, most, hogy aktívan politizál. Nem jó az ellenségének lenni.- kihúzta magát. És folytatta.- úgy érzem, hogy jó döntést hoztam, Lord Blackwell jó módú, jó családból való, és biztosan jó fog Charlotte-tal bánni. Természetesen neki is elmondtam mindazt, amit nektek. Remélem megértesz.

Richard nem szólt semmit. Nem is tehetett semmit, csak belenyugvón bólintott.

-És ezt én mondjam meg neki?

-Igen. Az ő érdekében. Hagyok neked időt, hogy átgondold a dolgot. Én elmegyek Charlotte-tal a ruhájáért.

Richard megint csak bólintott, majd felállt, hogy kimenjen, amikor Roxton utána szólt.

-És Richard, -a fiú megfordult- köszönöm a megértésedet és azt, ahogyan elfogadod a helyzetet.

- Mi mást vártál tőlem- válaszolta- A mi családunkban senki sem volt soha önfejű.

* * *

Ennyi. Egyelőre. :))) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Jöjjön a találkozás!

* * *

**

5. fejezet

Veronica egy hatalmas tükör előtt állt egy kisszéken a ruhaszalonban. Két varrónő tüsténkedett körülötte, míg Marguerite a közeli szófán foglalt helyet és figyelte az eseményeket. Bár testben ott volt és tanácsokkal látta el szőke barátnőjét, lélekben máshol volt. Nem tudta, hogy mi okozhatta ezt az egész kalamajkát körülötte, de mivel Charlotte-tal volt legutoljára, az ő felkutatásában látta ez egyedüli esélyt a probléma felkutatására. De ez korántsem bizonyult olyan egyszerűnek. Tudakozódott és kérdezősködőt bizonyos Miss. Dunn felől, de senki sem hallott róla. Mintha elnyelte volna a föld az egész Dunn családot, igazi nyomvadászra lett volna szüksége, hogy rá találjon. „ Hol van most Roxton!" sóhajtott magában.

Ekkor, mintha kívánságai meghallgatásra találtak volna, nyílt az ajtó és legnagyobb meglepetésére Ő lépett be, karján Charlotte-tal.

-Maruerite!- kiáltott fel a lány örömében, amikor meglátta és odasietett, hogy átölelje.

Egészen mostanáig nem is gondolt az örökösnőre és nagyon megörült neki. Csak remélni merte, hogy ő az lesz, akinek ő ismerte. Marguerite szívéről nagy kő esett le, az elmélete helyesnek bizonyult. Charlotte emlékezett rá. Visszaölelte és a fülébe súgta:

-Veronicát nem ismered!

-Hogyan? – ámélkodott, aztán meglátta a hátsó szobában a szőke lányt, amint az egyik varrónővel veszekszik, mert a ruha túl zárt lett és nem kap benne levegőt. De tovább nem jutottak a helyzet felismerésében, mert Lord Roxton köhögése megzavarta őket.

-Charlotte, kedvesem, bemutatnál a barátnődnek?- mosolygott megnyerően, miközben az ismeretlen fekete hajú szépség szemét nézte megbabonázva.

Számára megmagyarázhatatlan okból, nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Még soka nem érzett ilyet és a sok felelősségteljes év, ami a háta mögött volt hirtelen úgy tűnt számára, mintha nem is élt volna addig.

-Oh, persze. – hebegett-habogott – Az úr Lord John Roxton, az unokabátyám és egyben a gyámom- mondta, miközben sokatmondóan nézett a nőre.- Marguerite Krux, pedig kedves barátnőm, akivel még hol is?

-Párizsban.

-Hát persze, Párizsban ismerkedtem össze. Régen nem találkoztunk.

-Nagyon örülök- mosolygott Marguerite, megnyugodva, hogy Roxton ebben a zavaros világban is él, boldogan él, és jóképűbb, mint valaha.

-Az enyém a megtiszteltetés kisasszony- és kezet csókolt a férfi.

-Valamikor feltétlenül találkoznunk kellene, sok a megbeszélnivalónk Charlotte.-törte meg Marguerite a Roxtonnal való szemkontaktust.

-Oh, igen, mikor is én nem is tudom…

-Ha megengedik a hölgyek, hogy közbeszóljak, miért nem hívjuk meg Miss. Kruxt a ma esti bálra? Akkor lenne alkalmuk a csevegésre.- mosolygott megint Roxton

-Fantasztikus ötlet!- kiáltott fel Charlotte - Ugye ráérsz?

-Ki nem hagynám az alkalmat!- válaszolta Marguerite, aki a háta mögött hallotta Veronika hangját, ezért sietnie kellett- Most sajnos mennem kell. A ma esti viszont látásra!

-Viszlát Marguerite- köszönt el Charlotte

-Alig várom az estét Miss Krux.- hajolt meg a Lord és Marguerite elsietett.

Lord Roxton csak nézett utána, míg Charlotte csak mosolygott. „Vannak dolgok, amin senki sem tud változtatni". Gondolta.

* * *

A londoni társaság legjava nagy érdeklődéssel várta a bált, amelyet Lord Roxton és Lord Redgrave adott védencük tiszteletére, hogy bevezessék a társaságba. A vendégek között csak a leghíresebb és legrangosabb személyek kaphattak helyet és nem kellett csalódniuk. A Roxton rezidencia sosem látott élettel töltődött meg azon az este. A két férfi nagyon kitett magáért. Csillogó környezetben fenséges ételeket szolgáltak fel, fenséges borokkal és a legjobb évjáratú pezsgővel.

A ház urai és a kisasszony fogadták a vendégeket. Charlotte ruhájában nem csalódtak. Richard tudta, hogy az évek multával már nem fog emlékezni se a színére, se a szabására, csak arra, hogy milyen csodálatos volt benne az a kicsi lány, aki most az oldalán köszöntötte a vendégeket. A látvány még a borús gondolatot is elnyomta, hogy nemsokára el kell engednie az életéből. Charlotte kifejezetten élvezte a bált, bár beárnyékolta boldogságát szülei halálának tudata, de még élt a remény, hogy Marguerite megtalálja a megoldást. Amint megpillantotta , rögtön kimentette magát a társaságból, hogy egy nyugodt helyet kereshessenek. A könyvtárszoba éppen megfelelő volt. Mikor bezárult az ajtó, szinte egymás szavába vágtak, hogy elmondhassák felfedezéseket.

- Tehát Professor Challenger és Summerlee is meghalt. Ned szintúgy. Veronica pedig egy szerelem nélküli házasságba kényszerül, hogy ne legyen egyedül. Veled mi a helyzet?

- Szerencsés magány, sok pénz, minden amire vágytam. – válaszolta az örökösnő, miközben az egyik vitrin üvegében látva képmását megigazított egy rakoncátlankodó tincset. A művelet közben a tekintete megakadt egy képen, ami Roxtont ábrázolta. Nem is vette észre, ahogyan Charlotte mellé lép, és a képe nézve megkérdezi:

- Minden?

Marguerite idegesen megköszörülte a torkát, letette a képet és témát váltott.

- Téged pedig elcseréltek, és korai árvaság után John nevelt benneteket, mint testvérpárt. Kellemetlen szituáció. Richard hogyan viselkedik?

- Mintha a bátyám lenne. – sóhajtotta a lány.- Rajtad kívül mindenki úgy viselkedik, mintha ez lenne a természetes. Már kezdtem magam is elhinni az egész történetet.

- Azon gondolkodtam , miért pont mi ketten vagyunk az áldozatok? Csak mi emlékszünk, senki más. És mindenki olyan …

- Más?

Az örökösnő bólintott.

-Az jutott eszembe, hogy miket mondtunk vagy tettünk ott a parton, hogy ez lett belőle.

-Ezen már én is töprengtem. De semmi különös nem volt. Te csak éppen összevesztél valamin Lord Roxtonnal, és…

Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és Richard lépett be.

-Charlotte! Már mindenki téged keres. John szeretné megnyitni veled a bált, és ha jól tudom, engem is megillet egy tánc. Miss. Krux? – hajolt meg a nő előtt- Nem csatlakoznak?

-De, természetesen. Menjünk!- indult meg Marguerite. – Köszönjük Lord Redgrave.

Miután visszatértek a bálterembe, Roxton Charlotte-al a karján a terem közepére ment és az első tánccal megnyitották a bált. Richard felkérte Marguerite-t, akinek számos kérdésre kellett gyors hazugságokkal felelnie, hogy ne okozzon nagy feltűnést. Szerencsére a második táncot Roxton-nak adta, csakúgy mint a harmadikat és a negyediket, és aztán már nem is számolta. Örömmel tapasztalta, hogy bármi történjen, Lord John Roxton, mindig is ugyanaz a sáros, megnyerő modorú és rendkívüli táncos marad, mint mindig. De valami hiányzott. Távolságtartó volt, kimért, és az éles ugratásaira nem úgy reagált ahogyan szokott. Nem volt élet benne. Nem volt az ő Lord Roxtona.

-És hogyan áll a vadászattal, Lord Roxton?- kérdezte két tánc közötti szünetben, miközben a pezsgőjét kortyolgatta.

-A vadászat? Meggyőződésem szerint barbár sport, csak az ostoba, vakmerő embereknek való.

Marguerite-nek torkán akadt a korty, és köhögni kezdett. Roxton azonnal az oldalán volt és segítette

-Jól, van Miss Krux?

-Oh, persze. Csak félrenyeltem, Már minden rendben köszönöm. – hárította el – Inkább táncoljunk.

Igen ez tényleg nem az Ő Roxtona volt. És az igazi férfi nélkül már a pompás környezetben együtt töltött idő sem volt olyan, mint régen. Ezt valahogyan vissza kellett csinálni. De hogyan?

* * *

Nos hogyan:))) Ötletek:)) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Elnézést , hoyg mostanáig várakoztattam az érdeklődő közönséget, de nem volt alkalmam hamarabb közölni a folytatást.**

**Mindazonáltal remélem, hogy ez a kis szünet nemhogy visszavetette volna az érdeklődést, hanem csak fokozta :))))**

**Akkor jöjjön amire vártunk:

* * *

**

6. fejezet

Ezalatt Charlotte táncrendje is zsúfolt volt. Ez nem volt újdonság számára, de az mégsem került el figyelmét, hogy egy Lionell nevű ember többször is felkérte, és pont azoknál a táncoknál, amit Richard-dal szeretett volna táncolni, de őt sehol nem találta, hiába kereste szemével a tömegben. Lionell folyamatosan bókolt neki, és közös emlékekről beszélt neki. Kiderítette, hogy John iskolatársa volt és a család régi jó barátja, ezért gyakorlatilag kiskora óta ismernie kellene. Mesélt neki a politikai karrierjéről is, és mivel Charlotte nem értett a politikához, csak illedelmesen mosolygott és bólogatott. A férfi jóképű volt, magas, megnyerő, több terembeli hölgy irigy tekintetét vette észre tánc közben, de Charlotte-t nem tudta lekötni. A kényelmetlenségét csak fokozta, hogy észrevétlenül kikeringőzött vele a balkonra, távol a vendégseregtől.

- Jól fog tenni egy kis friss levegő- állt meg és kezét a karjába tekerve kicsit távolabb sétáltak.- Nagyon fülledt van odabenn.

Kis ideig szótlanul álltak a korlátnál, amikor Charlotte szabadulni akart.

-Most már visszamehetnénk. Biztosan hiányolnak bennünket.

-Oh, én biztosra veszem, hogy nem. – mosolygott Lionell, miközben közelebb lépett – Maga gyönyörű nővé érett kicsi Charlotte. –folytatta, miközben kezével a karjához ért.

-Szerintem pedig biztosan feltűnt már a hiányunk.

-Valószínűleg, de az emberek megértők a jegyespárokkal szemben.

A lány szeme hatalmasra kerekedett, és úgy érezte nem kap levegőt. Szótlanságát kihasználta a férfi lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja, de még időben ki tudott térni az ajkai elől.

- Ön megfeledkezik magáról!- csattant fel

- Ugyan kedvesem, ne tetesse magát, én tudom, hogy ez így illik, de mind tudjuk, hogy ez üzlet. John a gyámja, magának nincsen rajta kívül senkije. Nekem megtetszett és megszerzem amit akarok, hiszen ismer. De azt is tudhatja, hogy nagyon tisztelem magát, és jó férje leszek.

Charlotte megint nem jutott szóhoz és a férfi még mindig túl tolakodó volt. Most már el is kellett löknie magát tőle, hogy ne történjen semmi. Lionell egyre dühösebb lett és a szemei szikrát szóltak. Charlotte félt tőle.

A kínos jelenetnek egy a sötétből kiemelkedő alak vetett véget.

- Richard! – köszöntötte Lionell egy erőltetet mosollyal.

- Blacky.- biccentett

- Éppen ismerkedek az arámmal- folytatta, és megragadta Charlotte kezét. A lány azzal a mozdulattal tépte ki magát a kezéből és Richardhoz lépett.

- Richard, mit jelentsen ez?

- Blacky, magunkra hagynál a húgommal?

- Húgod? Ja, hát persze. – Jegyezte meg szarkaszikusan és dühösen visszaindult a házba.- Aztán ne maradjatok kint túl soká. Nem akarom, hogy pletykáljanak a jövendőbelimről. – És végleg eltűnt, magára hagyva a feldúlt Charlotte-t és a tehetetlen Richardot.

* * *

Marguerite próbálkozásai, hogy kiderítse mi lehet ennek az áldatlan helyzetnek az oka, eddig sikertelennek bizonyultak. A férfi, akivel az estét töltötte, még csak halvány árnyéka sem volt annak a Roxtonnak, akit ismert és szeretett. „ Oh, Roxton hol van! Vajon mit tenne a helyemben!" sóhajtott magában, majd hirtelenötlete támadt.

Amint elérkezettnek látta az időt, tánc közben rosszullétet színlelt és a gáláns Lord a dolgozószoba nyugalmába vezette, ahol egy kényelmes karosszékbe ültette majd gyorsan brandyt töltött neki. Marguerite félig lesütött szempillái alól nézte az idegesen matató férfit. Amint felé fordult, visszacsukta a szemeit és megvárta, hogy a lehető legközelebb jöjjön hozzá. Roxton letérdelt mellé és élesztgetni próbálta, egyik kezében egy pohárral, míg másikkal a nő arcához ért. Amikor már olyan közel került, hozzá, hogy a nő érezte a lehelletét az arcán, hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és kezeit a férfi nyaka köré fonva ajkait az övéhez érintette. Marguerite nem gondolt másra, csak rá. Az első napra, amikor megismerkedtek, az első csókukra, mindazokra az alkalmakra, amikor megmentette, lelkileg, úgy mint fizikailag, és hallotta a hangját, amikor azt mondja : Szeretem Marguerite. Mindezek együtt táplálták az iránta érzett szerelmét és vágyódását és semmit nem akart jobban, mint a férfit, akibe beleszeretett.

Egy egész végtelenségig tartó idő után, mindketten hevesen kapkodva a levegőt szétváltak, és Roxton megbabonázva nézte.

-Már emlékszik, John? – suttogta a nő

- Miss Krux, én…- kezdte a válaszát, de nem fejezhette be, mert az ajtó kinyílt és Lord Blackwell viharzott be.

-John, beszélnünk kell.

- Blacky, most éppen- állt fel Marguerite mellől Roxton.

- Miért nem tud Charlotte arról, hogy eljegyeztem? Megállapodtunk nem igaz?

- Csak időt kell neki adni. Még olyan fiatal- kezdte

- Nem érdekel. Ő az enyém! Ne akard John, hogy az ellenséged legyek.

- De Blacky, nyugodj meg!

- Nem nyugszom meg. Jelentsd be az eljegyzést most. Kint várlak.

Azzal amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is ment. Roxton és Marguerite csak a hűlt helyét bámulhatták.

* * *

Nos? Megérte a várakozás ? Kérve kérek valakit, hogy mondjon valami véleményfélét...


	7. Chapter 7

**Elnézést kel mindenkitől kérnem, hogy csak most teszem fel a befejezést. Sajnos számos oka volt a késedelmemnek, amivel most nem is untatnám kedves olvasóimat, de remélem a várakozást nem volt hiábavaló, és ennek ellenére élvezni fogjátok a történet végét. :)****

* * *

**

7. fejezet

-Richard, mit jelentsen ez?- kérdezte rémülten Charlotte.

A férfi csak állt és nem szólt semmit. Nem tudta mit mondjon. Charlotte közelebb lépett hozzá, és minden akaraterejét össze kellett szednie, hogy ne ölelje magához a remegő lányt.

- Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem igaz.

- Én…én sajnálom. John a gyámod és Blacky jó férjed lesz, mindig is jól kijöttetek.- szabadkozott.

- De … de én nem szeretem- motyogta miközben egy könnycsepp legördült az arcán.

Richard szíve összeszorult. Elfordult tőle, úgy válaszolt

-Tudod is te mi az a szerelem. Aggódni, félteni, aztán az önmarcangoló érzés, és amikor már azt hinnéd egy csapásra minden megoldódott le kell mondanod róla… nem tudod te nem voltál még szerelmes.

Most Charlotte-n volt a sor, hogy megrendüljön. Nem tudta, mit kell tennie, ezért ösztönösen mögé lépett és halkan csak annyit mondott.

-De igen. Azt hiszem szerelmes vagyok.

Richard lassan megfordult és a lány szemébe nézett, amikor folytatta.

-De nem Lord Blackwellbe.

-Ez nem lehetséges. Ennek nincs értelme. – kapkodta a levegőt a férfi, miközben a lány közeledett felé.

-Miért nem?

-A…a bátyád vagyok.- dadogta

-Nem! Nem vagy a bátyám!- lépett hátra frusztráltan- Ezt te is tudod! Ez csak egy ócska kifogás. Mert nem tudsz ellentmondani a többség akaratának.

-De Charlotte..

-Hagyod, hogy a sors irányítson és nem veszed a kezedbe a saját életedet. Csakúgy mint Lord Roxton. Te nem az a Richard Redgrave vagy, akit megismertem!

-Miért mégis milyennek kellene lennem?- kérdezte kétségbeesetten a fiú

* * *

Ezalatt Lord Roxton szobájában sem volt felhőtlen a hangulat. Lord Blacknell jelenete számos kérdést hagyott a levegőben és Marguerite levonta a következtetést, miszerint a trükk a csókkal nem jött be. A férfi előtte egy nagy rakás szerencsétlenség volt, aki tehetetlenül őrlődött az társadalmi elvárások és a szerettei boldogsága, a racionális és az emocionális cselekedetek között. Marguerite ezt nem bírta tovább nézni.

- Jól értettem, John? Eladtad Charlotte-t?

- Ön félreérti a helyzetet Miss Krux. Semmi financiális probléma nem kényszerít ezen lépésre.

- Ne nevettessen. Én tudom a legjobban, hogy nemcsak pénzen lehet vásárolni. Miért? A névért? Hiszen az megvan. A pénz? Maga mondta, az sem probléma. Akkor mi?

- Ez ennél sokkal bonyolultabb és nem hiszem, hogy ezt magával kellene megbeszélnem..- kezdte nyugodt hangon és az ajtó felé indult, de Marguerite gyorsabb volt és villámgyorsan elé került.

- De még mennyire, hogy velem fogja ezt most megbeszélni. Charlotte nem egy tárgy, amit birtokolni lehet, egyikünk sem az. Tehát, várom a válaszát. Miért?

- Ha tudni akarja, Blackwell befolyásos ember és semmi okot nem látom, ami e házasság ellen szólna.

- És Richard?

- Mi van vele, ő egyetértett.

- Mert olyan pipogya, mint maga.

-Mit mondott?

- Pipogya. Kiszámítható. Gyáva. Meghunyászkodó.

- Csak racionális döntéseket hozok. Ne sértegessen! – fordította el a fejét a nő számonkérő tekintetétől.- Ezt várják el tőlem. Mégis milyennek kellene lennem?

* * *

És ebben a pillanatban a két nő száját ugyanaz a mondat hagyta el, függetlenül helytől, körülményektől, partnertől. A szavak elindultak a szívük legmélyéről, és egy sziklafal szilárdságával állták meg helyüket az adott szituációban.

**- Legyél önfejű, lobbanékony, makacs, bátor, nézz szembe az akadályokkal, mint azelőtt!- **


	8. Chapter 8

**És most a várva várt befejezés:

* * *

**

8. fejezet

A vakító villanásból feltörő fehér köd lassan oszlani látszott, és a már ismerős trópusi fákkal és növényekkel övezett vadregényes patakparton találta magát Marguerite és Charlotte is. Egy ideig csak szótlanul nézték egymást, és aztán egyszerre szólaltak meg.

-Te is emlékszel?

Majd a felismerés és a megkönnyebbülés fényében elnevették magukat.

-Csak azt tudnám mire volt ez jó?- nyögte ki egy mosolyogva Charlotte.

Marguerite hirtelen zajra lett figyelmes. Az ujját az ajkai elé tartva jelzett a lánynak, míg ő az egyik bokorhoz surrant, majd egy gyors mozdulattal benyúlt és egy anyagdarabot megmaradva kirántotta. Az anyag csodálatos módon nem szakadt el és egy tizenéves kislányt hozott magával a bokor mélyéről.

-Hát te ki vagy?- kérdezte az örökösnő

-Buta kérdés. Nem hallottál még tündérekről?- válaszolta, miközben jóízűen nevetett tovább.

-Tündérek nem léteznek. – szólt közbe Charlotte, majd bizonytalanul hozzátette – Vagy mégis?

-Mondd csak, te csináltad ezt a látomást vagy mit?- kérte számon a kislányt az örökösnő.

-Igen. Az én játékom volt.- kacagott tovább.

-Játék?- húzta fel a szemöldökét.

-Igen. – nevette, majd kihasználva, hogy Marguerite szorítása engedett felpattant, és elszökdécselt, miközben ezt kiáltotta: A játék neve: Vigyázz mit kívánsz!

A két nő még egy darabig bámultak a lány után, majd jobbnak látták, ha visszetérnek a faházba, mielőtt besötétedik, vagy újabb kalandba keverednének. Persze mindketten egyetértettek abban, hogy ez az eset kettejük közös titka marad.

Amint a felvonóból kiléptek, mindketten célba vették a saját szobájukat, hogy kipihenjék magukat. Marguerite ledobta a pisztolyövét és egy nagy sóhajjal, az ágyra vetette magát. Becsukat a szemét és megpróbált ellazulni, amikor valaki kopogott az ajtófélfán és mikor kinyitotta a szemét Lord John Roxton állt előtte, teljes valójában. Marguerite felült és miközben megigazította magát, a férfi beljebb lépett és bizonytalanul beszédbe kezdett.

- Nézze Marguerite, én csak azért jöttem most, hogy megmondjam… szóval azt szerettem volna, ha tudja, hogy én tisztában vagyok a képességeivel,… azzal, hogy milyen jól kivágja magát a legkeményebb helyzetekből… és hogy fantasztikusan céloz… és…- ekkor észrevette, hogy céltalanul makog, felnézett, egyenesen a nő szemébe, és azt mondta: - Sajnálom. A délelőtti viselkedésemet. Megbocsát nekem?

Marguerite kifejezéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá, majd bólintott, felállt és kifelé indult.

-Hova megy?- indult utána Roxton

-Sétálok egyet.- jelentette ki, miközben megfordult, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

-Fegyver nélkül?- kiáltotta a lord.

-Hiszen éppen az imént mondta, hogy milyen remekül megállom a helyen és hogy meg tudom védeni magam- kezdett bele, miközben újra megfordult, hogy a felvonóhoz jusson, de célját nem érte el, mert egy erős kéz megragadta, és visszarántotta, úgy, hogy egyenesen Lord Roxton karjaiban találta magát, szemtől szembe a csontig hatoló tekintetével ami egy mindig is kellemes borzongással töltötte el. Most sem volt ez másként, és mintha érezte volna, a férfi lehajolt és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Marguerite szíve nagyot dobbant. Ez volt az a Roxton, akit keresett, akit hiányolt és akibe reménytelenül és visszafordíthatatlanul beleszeretett. Hosszú romantikus percek után, amikor a férfi végre elengedte, homlokát a nőével összeérintve ezt suttogta:

-Bárcsak ne lenne ilyen érthetetlen, Marguerite.

Marguerite szélesen elmosolyodott, miközben válaszolt:

-Vigyázz mit kívánsz…

**Vége

* * *

Mindazoknak, akiknek tetszett, örömmel jelenthetem, hogy már dolgozom a következő részen. Eddig azonban elég lassan haladok, mert csak írom, írom, és írom, még sem akar előrébb menni a story.**

Renélem mihamarabb újabb történettel szolgálhatok!

Addig is jó TLW rajongást mindenkinek!


End file.
